What She Never Took
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: "I felt bad For What I did, what I said, what I Look what I got into this And I don't think I'll ever get myself out of Not without a sacrifice I don't want to be I just wish she were real and not a I wish she had taken some life from me that she wouldn't have to disappear if we got too close to each other. It seemed all her pain was my fault." - Jack Frost OH LOOK! You're in here!
1. Chapter 1

**O.O GOING THE DIFFERENT DIRECTION! Screw the old stories! EEERUUGH! I really hate myself for this story XD**

**You're already a Guardian.**

* * *

_**In the land of spirits there's such a thing as guardians. We aren't just wandering ghosts, mourning for our deaths. Some of us don't even remember how we got here. Some of us do remember but do not care for our human lives anymore.**_

_**...**_

_**And two of us are copies of each other.**_

* * *

I scowled and left my spot. Who the hell cares about who's powers are similar to that guy?

I hated my powers. They were stupid. Pointless. _**Copies**_. Copies of some other guy's. Why should I be the same as him? Why?!

**"So you hate your powers. What can I do about it? What's done is done and you can't be changed."**

"So you finally talked," I muttered. "What's happened to your voice for the last three hundred years, Moon?" I asked bitterly.

_**"Go to the workshop. There is someone waiting for you."**_

"Fine, whatever." I sighed and went to this workshop Moon told me to go to. And it took time to notice that I was at North's. I didn't really want to come here at the moment but it didn't matter because usually these spirits make my day better.

"You led me here..." I scowled and walked right in, politely greeting the yetis and walked to the globe room.

"You came, huh? Bunny's out looking for you," Tooth said.

"Yeah, I know that. Saw him kidnapping another spirit."

"Well less work for Bunny then," North said.

"Yeah... So why should I be here?" I asked.

"Oh, well..." I stared blankly for a second.

"Guardian, huh? That's cool. Who's the newbie?" I asked.

"Jack," North said. Just before he could say any more, I had cut him off due to my excitement.

"... There's lots of Jacks..." I muttered. "Wait... You mean Lantern?!" I was jumping up and down like a little kid. "THAT GUY IS AWESOME! HE MAKES HALLOWEEN SO MUCH MORE FUN AND-"

"No, Frost." My excitement faded as soon as I came and I sighed. Thanks a lot North. you ruined my mood. Right when I was happy, too. MEANIE! I made a small ice tablet and drew a "D:" on it handing it to North.

"Oh..." I muttered. He looked at it and almost laughed but set it down and chuckled.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing, he's just not as fun as Jack O. Lantern," I muttered.

"He lives for fun. How is he not fun?" North asked.

"He's just not as fun as Lantern, alright?" I snapped. "I don't want to get along with him. I'm his copy. We're both the same."

"Why do you feel like you're his copy?" Tooth asked.

"Same powers, same weapon, same personality, I don't see what's different about us besides our gender and our thinking," I muttered. No, I just didn't want to get along with him. We're copies of each other. He's more of an outgoing person, so am I. We tend to not trust people when we don't know them. We both have the same powers, the only difference is our gender and thoughts.

I took out my weapon, which looked like some regular stone to anyone. I let it turn to a staff. The top took shape of a lightning bolt and on the very top stood a crescent moon. It was rather large, larger than North's head, which made it useful.

"I think that's a cool weapon," A new voice said. I looked back and blankly stared at the new guy.

"Welcome to the workshop," I said. "Where the Guardians hold meetings and throw 'exciting' Christmas parties."

"(F/n), the parties _are _fun," North said.

"No they aren't," I replied. "Look, newbie, we've all got centers. Wonder, Memories, Dreams, Hope, and Bravery. Our job is to help you find your center before you can become one of us."

"Wait-"

"You can't say no. I learned that the first time I got here," I said cutting him off. "Why we need you is beyond my knowledge. But if Moon wants you to be one of us, who am I to say that you shouldn't?"

"I still don't think he should be in our group. All he ever does is pull pranks and mes with everyone," Bunny scowled.

"Yeah, well deal with it, Aster, because he's gonna be a Guardian whether you like it or not. You're not the boss around here so shut your trap and deal with it."

"You don't sound all that excited either," Jack muttered. I turned back to him, giving him a sharp glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead within a second.

"That's cause I don't see anything in you that could help. If you're so powerful then you're not showing it." I grabbed one of North's snow globes and whispered, "Lantern Hallow". The portal opened and closed as soon as I walked in.

* * *

North and the others as (F/n) walked through the portal, Sandy tried to go after but the portal already closed.

"What's her problem?" Jack asked angrily.

"That's cause she knows the truth between you two. Has anyone ever said 'Take your copy back'?" North asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the copy," Bunny muttered. "(F/n) is your copy."

"Who said that?"

"Manny. He created both of you at the same time. We don't really know why. Not yet."

"Why does she hate me though? I still don'to understand why." North had a tablet in his hand and drew a T_T' on it.

"Everyone in this life is unique. They have their own powers. But you two are the only ones who are exactly the same. As I said we don't know why. But we will find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY D: BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! :D **

**(F/n)'s relationship with Jack works just like one person divided into two. She's that "copy". Basically those two aren't supposed to get along or get too close to each other. Otherwise she'll return to him and disappear. Like Roxas and Sora! **

**Jack is Sora and (F/n) is Roxas! He's the real thing but (F/n) isn't... Wow I sound cruel. But if (F/n) does reconnect with Jack, then she will become him. She'll turn. **

**And look. I never said this was a Jack Frost x Reader thing. So don't hate me. I just said it was a rewrite of another story. Okay? **

* * *

"Hey, Sport! What's up? Halloween doesn't come til much later in the month!" Lantern said as he smiled. I smiled back but it wavered and fell as soon as it came.

"(F/n? Kid, what's wrong?" He asked, worry clear in his tone. As soon as he saw my cry he knew something was up. "Are you serious? He seriously came?" I nodded. "I knew that would happen. Wait, what would become of you then? If you're his copy-"

"I guess I'll just disappear..." I muttered. "He's the real thing after all. I'm the fake here. I've been living a fake for three hundred years."

"If you have a human memory then you aren't a fake!" Lantern yelled.

"Well we don't know if I even do have a human memory," I said. He sighed and hugged me. "I don't want him to be on the team. I'll disappear."

"Well we'll just hope for the best. There's nothing we can do to change this then."

"Yeah, I know... But I don't want to disappear. Not before Halloween."

"I'll survive my birthday if you do disappear before then. Make sure to visit every day though. I'll be here. You can always talk to me." I nodded.

"Right... Well I gotta get back home before North sends a whole search party out."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"Wait I don't understand this still."

"THEN PAY ATTENTION!" Bunny yelled. "This is like the hundredth time we had to say this!"

"Bunny it's only been the fifth time." A portal opened and (F/n) stepped out.

"If you're talking about what I was talking about with Lantern, then it's simple. If we get too close to each other one of us will disappear, depending on which is the fake. If you're the fake, you'll disappear. If I'm the fake, I'll disappear. The fake will turn into the real thing. If I were the fake, the copy, I'd turn into you. Same goes for you."

"But what if we were both made as the same?"

"No that's impossible. One of us is the fake. That's why if we both want to stay here, we both have to stay away from each other."

"What? But I don't want to-"

"Look, I don't care if you don't want to stay away. Do you want one of us to disappear?"

"No but-"

"Then stay away from me," (F/n) said. She left the workshop and left the other five to take in what she'd just said.

"We only knew so little compared to her," Tooth said.

"She knows everything. How?" North asked. The answer was simple. Even Jack knew. He had to say it.

"Someone told her everything. And I have a feeling she knows who the fake is," Jack said. "A fake doesn't have a human memory. Just appeared because someone did something to the real thing to separate them. And the memory of that event would be wiped clean. No memory of it whatsoever."

"How-"

"Because it's happened once. In the history of spirits. There's such a thing called Soul Separation. If it's cast on one spirit he or she will be split into two. Everyone's been talking about it. A new guy was unfortunate enough to have it happen to him. He was neutral. But he was turned to a fun loving guy and his other half would be the smarter one."

"But..."

"The other half wasn't supposed to exist. She was a copy. Not a copy of the boy, but a copy of life. A fake spirit."

"What-"

"She's me. I'm her. We're that boy. We're that unfortunate soul who had the spell cast on him. But I hold the real life in that boy and she only holds the stronger power and knowledge. In other words, she holds no life of that boy. She only held his knowledge and a bigger portion of his power. If we both reconnected he'd be stronger than he was when he was split in half."

"You got all that-"

"By looking at her expression."

* * *

**You**

I flew by the town of Burgess and landed in front of Jamie's house. It was the afternoon and the kid probably needed some company besides his little sister. So I knocked on the window and stared inside til he opened it.

"Good afternoon, Madam," I said with a, somehow, straight face. He laughed and smacked my arm playfully.

"Good afternoon, Sire. How may I help you?" He asked mocking me.

"You mock me, Madam?" I asked jumping in. "Anyways, I thought you needed some company besides little Sophie and she's asleep on your bed anyways so you got no one to talk to."

"As always, you're right. I finished all my homework in school and I'm bored as heck so..."

"Well... There's newbie in the team but I can't go near him," I said, giving an apologetic smile. "Plus you wouldn't see him."

"Wait you mean you got a new member?"

"Yep! My other half! We got him before Pitch did so you wanna meet him?"

"Yeah!"

"Well you needs talk to Bunny 'bout that. Like I said, I can't go near him."

"Why not?" Jamie looked disappointed. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Because if I do, I'll disappear. I'm different from the others. I have to worry about two things. Losing believers and going near him. Now that he's on the team, I'll be seeing him a lot."

"But what's so dangerous about him?"

"I'm the mistake. I wasn't supposed to exist. But he hated always thinking about being invisible, on his first week, he casted a spell on himself called Soul Separation. I came out but I took no life from him. I only took most of his strength and knowledge."

"(F/n)..."

"For fifty years I lived with the Guardians before it became official. Then I lived two hundred fifty years as a Guardian. The Guardian of Bravery. How I took that center I guess I'll never know but..."

"Sorry... So that means that you can't go near him at all?" I nodded. "But-"

"Yeah, I wish I could be his friend," I said. "But if I was going to stay away, I'd have to be bitter all the time. I'm sure he knows what he did a long time ago. But I'm not sure if he cares. He's care-free and fun-loving."

"Oh... Well... Can you tell me the whole story?" I nodded.

_**He was sick of it all. He hated thinking constantly about being alone and he hated how he would go back and forth on his emotions. So he did it.**_

_**"Separamini ánimam!" He yelled. The darkness took over and a girl appeared next to him sleeping peacefully. They held hands under the moonlight and the girl began to slowly disappear before she rolled away from the boy and came back. **_

_**The morning came and the boy began laughing. It worked. The girl woke up too but she was confused as to why the boy was laughing.**_

_**"Hey, you okay?" She asked.**_

_**"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm good!" He chirped happily before flying off. **_

_**"What a weird kid," The girl muttered. **_

_**"Your name is (F/n)." She heard a voice say. She nodded and walked away, not really sure how she got there in the first place. At first she was somewhere warm but then the cold had gotten to her. **_

I finished telling the story and Jamie looked sleepy. The afternoon died into the night. I smiled and set him on the bed next to Sophie.

"Night, Jamie," I said.

"Night, (F/n)."

* * *

I was back at the North Pole and I began to walk to my room but North approached me and handed me a letter.

"He said that if you two couldn't be close he'd stay away but sending letters is good, no?" I took the letter and smiled. He found a loophole. I opened the paper and read the note.

_Hey. Think maybe we could be friends at least? Sure we can't talk in person but letters are good, right? Make sure to get a lot of paper because we're gonna be talking like this forever! - Jack _I smiled and grabbed a pencil writing back.

_Sure. And don't worry about getting a lot of paper. I've got a bunch. Pus if we ever run out we could always use ice tablets. - (F/n)_


	3. Chapter 3

**XD AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! I am bored. XD Anyways, I'm sad to say, this is only going to be 10-15 chapters. If not, shorter. **

* * *

I sighed and grabbed the letter another elf handed me.

_Well, (F/n) what're you up to today? _ I thought about it for a second.

_Nothing. I'm just writing to someone who is probably doing nothing right now. _I laughed and handed it back to the elf. The elf was happy to be the messenger. He looked happy about it actually. It made me feel relieved because I didn't want to make an elf do something he doesn't want to do.

He came back two minutes later.

_Nope, not doing anything. XD I'm surprised you got that. ARE YOU STALKING ME?! D: _I laughed and shook my head.

_Nah, I'm just psychic. _I handed the letter back to the elf who rushed back to Jack's room. He came back with a cookie and a letter. He handed both to me and I gave the cookie to him, letting him eat it.

_D: I KNEW IT! YOU ARE STALKING ME! _I laughed a little and wrote back. He's got some imagination to think that I'm stalking him...

_In your dreams Frost. But if you want to believe it so badly, fine. I'm stalking you. Even though I'm sitting in my room right now almost falling asleep. _I gave the elf his letter back and let him run off. I wondered if it was nighttime down under. Maybe that was why I was so sleepy. The elf came back.

_D: GO TO SLEEP! _I didn't have to think about anything to reply. I just wrote it down.

_Fine. Night, Jack. _I handed the letter back and pulled the covered up so I could sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a letter to the face.

_Morning, (F/n)! How's you sleep?_ I smiled and grabbed the nearest pencil and wrote back.

_Eh, had a nightmare at one point but I think I'm good. _I replied and let the letter on the floor so if any elves came in he'd take it.

I sighed and went back to sleep before an elf poked me and handed me another letter.

_You okay? Pitch attacked?_ I nodded. He was correct. Pitch was the nightmare king so the nightmare was his fault.

_Yeah but I'm good now... Besides, it wasn't that bad. _I handed the letter back and waited a few seconds before the elf came back. He was suddenly a fast writer.

_(F/n), it is bad! What was it about? _I sighed. I had no choice but to write it down...

* * *

The whole day was just writing notes to each other and stuff like that. We needed a new paper, but now that we were close to sleeping, he wouldn't stop asking if I was sure I was okay. I guess that's the good thing about him. He worries about you no matter what.

_I'm good. Night, Jack. Talk to you tomorrow. _I gave the letter back and sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The next day I had to shoot up out of bed and get out of the workshop. I just saw another nightmare. It was worse than the last one.

"Pitch!" I yelled. North had already taken off and followed right behind. "GET BACK HERE!" I yelled flying faster and faster till I ran straight into him. He'd stopped and looked back at me.

"Well well aren't you annoying. Why don't you just go back to Jack where you belong?" North was held back by all those nightmares, it gave Pitch a good opportunity to talk to me alone.

"Don't start that shit with me, Boogeyman!" I snapped. "Whoa re you to talk about me like I'm nothing?"

"Well you are. All you are is a shell of power and knowledge. No life in you whatsoever. Well, not real life. You've been given a fake soul. One of which could keep you alive until you reconnected with your real half. So why don't you? Are you afraid? Are you afraid of what would become of you?" I glared at him and he laughed.

"Oh look, you're already turning. I wonder how long it would take for you to reconnect."

"I'm NOT going back to him! I'm my own person!"

"Not according to reality. Wake up, (F/n). You are nothing. You are meant to be nothing. All you need to do is embrace your fate and reconnect with him. Let me have a challenge for once."

"Well you'd be dead by the time we reconnected because we're both stronger than the boy three hundred years ago."

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Because it seems to me that you're still weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Really, fake? Are you really as strong as you think?" He asked. My anger son began to fade. "You are nothing. Like I said, you are nothing but a shell of power and knowledge. But... You seem to be growing your own person. That we cannot allow. So after something, I realized you'd do anything to keep your other half safe. Because if he gets killed, so will you. But it seems you do not fear for your life but his.."

"So what? Are you going to blackmail me into reconnecting with my other half?" I snapped.

"Possibly. Meet me in Burgess in front of the broken bed. If you do not come, then I'll make both your lives miserable. Full of nightmares."

"A threat, huh? Well it doesn't seem to be a good threat."

"Do you want me to throw in a death deal? Fine. I'll kill him too if you do not come. Alone."

"That's hardly fair! What do you want me to do anyways?!"

"Fight me alone. Let's see if you're strong enough. If you chicken out I will no hesitate to slowly torture your little friend until he pleads for death." With that said, he was gone.

"How did it turn out to be like this...?" I asked myself before flying back to the North Pole.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate myself too.**

* * *

Somewhere around the night, I snuck out of the workshop and went to the broken bed in Burgess. There stood Pitch, he was smiling mad.

"I've thought about it," I muttered.

"About what?"

"You're doing this because you need someone to lure the Guardians in, don't you?" I asked.

"Smart, smart. But I already have someone for that job. So no need to worry."

"I'm still worried. They're my family. My friends. You aren't going to take them from me. Over my dead body."

"Jack, I can't just take a step out of my plans. Unless you want to take his place?" I ignored the fact that he just called me by my other's name. I was sure he'd keep calling me that so there's no point in trying to get him to shut the hell up.

"I'm not going to be a damsel in distress, Pitch. If I lose, I'll go with you, but if I win, you're going to think of something else besides stopping as low as capturing one of us to kill all of us," I scowled.

"Oh, so you want me to think of something better than that?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to worry about my friends. SO THINK OF ANOTHER PLAN!" I yelled.

"I see..." He crossed his fingers behind his back and shook my hand. "Deal."

"Good, enough talk. Let's just get this fight done and over with," I muttered getting my staff out.

"Fine by me."

* * *

The letter never came back. The only thing that did was a panicked elf that dragged Jack to the other room. There was a note sitting there.

_I'm sure you guys would come looking for me if I didn't come out in the afternoon. Sorry. I got some business I gotta deal with. I might come back by tomorrow, or I might not come back at all. Wait a week and if I don't come back, that's when you can start looking for me. _

_P.S If you do start panicking, go to the cookie room and eat as many cookies as you can. I'm sure diabetes would do you some good, NORTH! XD Nah but really, BBS. BYE! _

"What the hell?" Jack muttered. "She sounds happy about something..."

"What are you doing in (F/n)'s room?" He looked back noticing Tooth floating there.

"Oh, note. Elf's fault," He replied.

"I see... What're you reading?"

"An announcement. Nothing big."

"What's it about?" Tooth asked.

"(F/n) said she had something to do and would be back by tomorrow and if she didn't come back we should just go looking for her."

"Give me that," Tooth said taking the letter without waiting for Jack to reply.

"Go right ahead..." Jack muttered.

"Jack, go get North and the others."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Go call emergency now! This is bad this is very bad..." Jack sighed and did as he was told. Was this like (F/n)'s way of saying good bye?

* * *

(F/n) jumped back with a bunch of cuts and bruises.

"Are you giving up so easily? I expected much more of a fight, weakling." She didn't tell Pitch to shut up. Night began to overtake the daytime and Pitch laughed. "You're time is up. You've lost. Now it is time to close the deal." I sighed and glared at him as he held out his hand.

"Fine." I grabbed his hand and let him lead me back to his lair where he would obviously use me as bait to capture the others. A deal's a deal and I couldn't go back on it anyways. There was no way I could run. Not with these wounds.

"Welcome to the lair. You stay in the prison and we'll wait for your stupid friends to come and save you." I scowled and got back up, watching the bars close.

"I already know my way out of here, so don't go thinking you've won, boogeyman," I growled, freezing over the open wounds and letting the blood melt them until they couldn't melt them anymore.

An hour later, the wounds stopped hurting and I froze over the cell not caring about the freezing temperature. There was no way I was used to this but I had to deal with it until I found a good opening. The bard wouldn't break so I had to break something else. Somehow I knew I'd be stuck here for a while but it didn't matter. Now, I needed to focus on a weak point of the cell.

"Give up, there's nothing you can do," He snapped. I only glared back at him and began hitting everything with the staff until the wall cracked.

"What?" I asked myself and hit it again. The crack grew.

"NO! DO NOT OPEN THAT!" Too late.

* * *

"Lantern Hallow," North whispered and threw the globe down, walking through the portal.

There stood a tall figure, he was wearing a long black cloak and had a hood over his head. When he heard a portal he turned around and let his hood fall.

"You aren't (F/n). What are you four doing here?" He asked. Then he looked at Jack and stared blankly at him before North snapped him out of it.

"Note. We think (F/n) made a deal."

"Why would you think that?"

"Lantern, we need your help right now! (F/n) could be in danger and-"

"(F/n) can take care of herself, Tooth," Lantern said cutting her off. "Just let her be and she'll be back. Wait til tomorrow, alright? If she doesn't come back by tomorrow, that's when you can come back."

* * *

I stared at the figure in the cave. Was that...

"Pitch... Why would you-" I looked back at him, anger filling my shocked expression. "What is this?!" I yelled angrily.

"That is Mary. Recognize her, Jack?" I glared at him.

"Why the hell would you keep Mary in your lair you freak?!" I yelled. "What did you do to her after Jack died?" I snapped.

"Nothing. I found her dead one day so I kept her here. Never rotted, never faded. She stayed like this forever. How did this happen? Would you do the honor of answering that?" I scowled at him and stood up, picked up the dead little girl as well.

"You're not a spell caster, Pitch. You took the ability from the nightmares to control the sand and only the sand. So who did you ask to cast the spell, Pitch?"

"Good question. I asked Exter for help."

"The dead spirit?" I asked.

"Yes. He was a spell caster like you, Jack, so he agreed to keep her like this forever," Pitch replied.

"Don't you know how sick that is? And keeping her in your lair, that just makes it even worse, you pedophile."

"Do you think I kept her here to fantasize of her all these years? I kept her here because she doesn't need to be buried like everyone else, with no air whatsoever."

"Well she doesn't need to be in a hole in the wall, in a prison cell, Pitch," I spat. "You're a sick old man who kept my little sister with you for three hundred years. That is sick."

"Well I'm sure you think that. Well, have a good nightmare, Jack." **No, this is (F/n). Pitch is just called her Jack because she IS basically Jack and he wants to piss her off.**

* * *

Jack wanted to shoot up out of the room and find his friend but there was no reason in to doing that if he doesn't even know where she is. There would be no point and it would be a waste of time. But...

_What if she was close by? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... That was a crappy one. Letse go!**

**I got two endings for you. **

**Returned the power, or...**

**Never made it back. Which one do you think is better?**

* * *

I woke up next to the dead body of my little sister. I sighed and let her body lean against the stone wall.

"You've woken up."

"No shit Sherlock Holmes I thought I was dead," I snapped.

"Don't get sarcastic on me now, (F/n). Anyways, there's some people coming over so be a good girl and sit tight while I go greet them."

"This isn't a lair party, Pitch."

"Do you think I'm treating it like one?"

"Well you seem to be talking like it's one," I grumbled. "Look, I loved getting nightmares and staying in this prison cell but I'd really like to get going now," I said going through the open doors.

"Where do you think you're going, (F/n)?"

"I think I'm going home now. After all, this was a fun sleepover. What's more fun than a little fear, right?" I smirked and shot my way out the lair. Despite the fact that nightmares were chasing after me, I was incredibly happy. Yet, tired.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled and froze all the nightmares close to me. As I was flying on, someone crashed into me and I was knocked back a little. "Dude, watch where you're going!" I snapped but my anger faded when I saw who it was.

And that was when I began to wonder what he was doing out here. I was sure I wasn't gone for that long. It only felt like an hour or two... Taking time away from the nightmare but... Oh wait...

"What the- Jack? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Note," He said holding up the letter I wrote. I probably shouldn't have left that behind. "You were gone for a day. You said if you weren't back we could panic. So this morning you weren't here, everyone panicked. Cookie room part was totally ignored." He laughed. "Anyways, nightmare came along, so again, they panicked more, and made me go out to find you... And you look more like a dude instead of a girl now."

"Oh that happens," I muttered. "It's been going on for a while now. Today is that day so of course it happens."

"Eh?"

"Today's that day where we separated and it happens all the time. I look like you for a day til the day's over. Sometimes Bunny gets mad at me because I look like you but it's not my fault I was separated from you..."

"Right, that was my fault..."

"You just wanted to take your mind off things and took the more harsh way to it. But nonetheless you managed, right?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "This is more painful than I thought it'd be."

"(F/n)-"

"Yeah yeah I know, I look like you, right?" I scowled and began to fall a little. "Oh shit. Dude what's going on?!"

"You're too close," He said, almost in a rushed tone. I could hardly understand what he was saying.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Eh, should've asked sooner, now it's too late. I began falling towards the ground but he knew he couldn't do anything. Either way I'd still get hurt. Badly.

"(F/N)!" He yelled. I fell on my back and passed out from the great impact.

* * *

I woke up on my bed, an ice pack on my head and four people gathered around me. The fifth person just hid in his room, and sent noted to me like we did before I went after Pitch.

_You okay? Sorry I couldn't catch you. You were already fading away so... God this is all my fault... _I stared at the note for a second and then looked at everyone around. North and Bunny were glaring at me.

"So I'm in trouble?" I asked. The two nodded and Tooth and Sandy just shrugged.

"Not with us, but with North and Bunny, probably," Tooth said and laughed a little. "Don't worry, you're just gonna get scolded, right guys?" She glared at North and Bunny and they both nodded. When she and Sandy left the room, I sat up and removed the ice pack.

"It's not my head that hurts, North," I muttered.

"Care to explain what happened yesterday?" Bunny asked.

"I made a deal with Pitch two days ago. He said he was gonna hurt you guys if I didn't make the deal so what could happen, right? That's what I thought. But then I lost the fight, and I had to stay at his place." As I explained the story, I could tell my other was listening in from the other side.

"You're staying here, (F/n). You're already fading away as it is. Do you really think it's a good idea to go fighting when you're beginning to return to him already?! You said so yourself, it's more painful now that he's around so why don't we just-"

"Enough, Bunny!" I snapped cutting him off. "My other is one of us, too. We aren't gonna get rid of him just because I'm fading away. This could be Moon's way of telling me that my time is up. My years of existence are coming to an end. Deal with Jack when I disappear, alright?"

"YOU AREN'T GONNA DISAPPEAR!" He yelled.

"Lower your voice!" I hissed. North sighed.

"But what makes you think that you will disappear?" North asked.

"This time of year is more painful than the rest. I'm losing my powers and I'm fading away," I muttered. "That's one, the second part is that my other half is closer now. I'll return to him by the time we finish this whole problem together. And you know what? Maybe I might not even get to finish this with you guys. If he needs more power I'll have to give it to him. So no matter what, I'll still have to give my life to help him out."


	6. Wait til his birthday

**Hold hold hold hold. I HATE HOLD. Okay, wait til Halloween cause... I'm posting this on Lantern's birthday! XD Lantern is kinda based off my character X. X is a little boy who always manages to make a scary event into something hilarious. X's last name is Lantern. OH! And Lantern's full name is Jack Otakin Lantern. Why? Well... I don't know. XD Otakin is just a name. Just a name. XD **


End file.
